


Your Sister Was Right (A Fucking Waste Of Time)

by MiraCatLuv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Don't Usually Write Fanfiction But Tommy's Stream Reminded Me Of My Suicide Attempts So Here I Am, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lonely Tommyinnit, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), i wrote this at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraCatLuv/pseuds/MiraCatLuv
Summary: After TommyInnit's December 5th Stream, I related to the suicide references too much. Here are my thoughts and take.
Relationships: None :D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 299





	Your Sister Was Right (A Fucking Waste Of Time)

Wilbur jumped into the portal. ~~To get away from him.~~ Then Sapnap and Dream went after him.

They could go any time they wanted. They would abandon him. Just like his parents did. Phil was lying when he said that it wasn't his fault. Everyone would abandon him. Who would want to be with him? Maybe he was a stupid child who was selfish, and harmful to the people around him.

Tommy took a good look at his surroundings. He looked down to see the lava glaring at him. Flashing red and orange. He let out a single chuckle as he thought about how Gogy wouldn't be able to see it. His smile faded quickly though. There was nothing funny here.

He took a step closer, mesmerized. He took a deep breath in. Could probably smell the lava from here. He heard talking over his communicator, it sounded a bit fuzzy between dimensions, but he wasn't really listening in on the conversation too much anyway. He took a step closer and peered down. He let his right foot lay over the edge, taunting him. Suddenly he feels a harsh tug at his shoulder, and Dream putting dirt to cover the holes.

"Hey, come on." Dream frowned at him. Certainly, Tommy, of all people, wouldn't go like this. Dream watches Tommy look into the lava again, and frowns.

"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy" He says, pushing Tommy to the middle of the blackstone path. The two lock eyes. Dream can see pain and a hint of numbness in them.

* * *

"Dream- Can I not just have one little walk around the prime path?" Dream chuckles a bit.

"Noo,"

"Can I- Can I on Christmas day?" The teen turns to face him. Dream can't see any emotion in his eyes. When Dream hesitates he can see a hopeful spark in his eye.

"Um, I-I mean, I'd consider an exception maybe, I could consider an exception, but probably not." The spark disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Dream isn't like this- he could never let an exception pass. It's Dream! Why would he change from being the cruel green bastard that he was just because of a holiday.

Tommy would never see his friends again. It's been two weeks, and not a single person except Badboyhalo, Sapnap and Dream has visited, and it had just been him and Wilbur up until now. But, eventually Wil would get tired of him too. Wilbur's been teasing him awfully lot recently about how annoying and childish he has been being, there will become a point when Wil misses his own son, when Wil misses his friends. And since he can go back, he will.

* * *

Weeks pass. Wilbur tells Tommy that he is going to go see Fundy for a bit, but he hasn't come back. It's been 3 days since he last spoke to anyone. He sits and watches the sunset pass and reminisces on how he used to do this with Tubbo. But Tubbo abandoned him too. He is left with nothing, except a broken heart.

He makes his way down his field, and heads toward his nether portal. He takes a walk to the portal connecting the main part of the Dream SMP, and stares at the lava again.

Its his time...


End file.
